csifandomcom-20200225-history
Nate Haskell
? Thorpe |occupation = Serial killer |status = Escaped |actor = Bill Irwin |appearance = 19 Down}} "You have to give them hope. If you bring a human being to the brink of death, and then you offer a chance, no matter how small a chance, to survive, they'll grab it. And they'll thank you for it. And then, you can do whatever you want. And believe me, I did." Nathan "Nate" Haskell, aka "The Dick & Jane Killer" (sometimes acronymed "DJK"), is a serial killer who has appeared in seasons 9, 10 and 11 of CSI: Las Vegas. Warren Thorpe is his real name; a yearbook that Langston went through had Haskell in it, but under a different name. History During Langston's lecture in 19 Down, Haskell claims to have been physically abused by his alcoholic father every day when he was a child. He only has vague memories of his mother, if she was ever around. It was revealed in Targets of Obsession that Nate carries the MAO-A gene, a gene which, according to some studies, causes a predisposition towards violence. Exactly how long he has known about it is currently unknown to everyone except himself. His first animal kill was a cat, which he killed when he was nine years old. In the mid-1990s, he became a serial killer. He became known as "The Dick & Jane Killer" because he targeted couples. None of the female victims were ever found and Haskell later refused to discuss them. He killed a total of at least 14 people ﻿in Nevada, Arizona and California (the first couple, the Steiners, were never found). Even though he never held down a single job or filed a tax return during this time, he could still afford the occasional restaurant visit, earning money by donating blood and semen or taking part in psychological studies. During a restaurant visit, he had a chance encounter with future serial killer Charlie DiMasa. In Reno, he stopped at a sobreity checkpoint. That stroke of luck allowed the authorities to charge him; inside the car, they found blood belonging to a victim, under his fingernails they found DNA from another, a potential murder weapon was found and a witness was able to place him with another one of the victims. When the case went to trial, Haskell initially denied any guilt, but changed his mind when his defense was about to claim the murders were committed by multiple people and confessed. He was sentenced to life in prison without the possibility of parole and incarcerated in Ely, Nevada. While there, he appears to have gained a kind of cult following (he claims to have "students" everywhere) and was even proposed to a couple of times. In Meat Jekyll, Haskell is brought to the Las Vegas crime lab after claiming to know Dr. Jekyll's identity. After the case is concluded, he stabs Ray in the back with a shiv made out of his broken glasses. When guards hear it, Haskell is shocked by his electric restraints and beaten. After a brief stay in a hospital, he is taken back to Ely. He reappears in Targets of Obsession, when he is taken to court to be charged with attempting to kill Ray. Several of his female "fans" are present. After being convicted, he switches his inmate badge for that of a minimum security inmate and gets into a transport van in his place. On the road, it is sabotaged by two of his female fans, who kill the guards. After one of the women kills the other, she drives away with Haskell. He reappeared in Father of the Bride, when he kept sending messages to the father of one of his female fans, threatening to kill her. He is set to reappear in the upcoming episode Cello and Goodbye, where Ray, according to the promo, will go rogue to track down Haskell, who has undergone plastic surgery to alter his appearance and restyled himself. According to IMDb, Bill Irwin will play Haskell again in the episode after that, In a Dark, Dark House. Modus Operandi ﻿Haskell targeted couples. He would kill the males by strangling them, drugging them beforehand to incapacitate them, take the female victims to a hidden room in which he would hold them captive and torture them for long periods of time before inevitably killing them (he later claimed to have held one of his victims captive for three days). At one point during these periods, he would pretend to give them a chance to come out of it alive as a way to exercise power and control over them. While the male bodies were disposed of like trash in various remote locations (except for Joel Steiner, who was also buried), the female victims were buried under the floor in the torture chamber, likely as a way for him to relive the murders. His signature was to stab the male victims' bodies post-mortem, once for each couple of victims; once in the first, twice in the second, three times in the third, and so forth. Pathology Haskell appears to be a sadistic psychopath, incapable of feeling remorse or guilt. He defines the greatest fun as being taking something away from someone, which can be seen in the way he kills; he separates the men and women from each other, kills the man to take him from the woman and pretends to give her a chance to live only to take it away shortly afterwards. Known Victims *1997: Joel Steiner and Tiffany Cohen *14 unnamed people *2010: Raymond Langston Victims by proxy People killed by Haskell's followers and/or copycats *Ian Wallace and Justine Stefani (killed by Thomas Donover and Gerald Tolliver in a botched DJK copycat murder, Ian was stabbed nine times post-mortem) *Gerald Tolliver (fatally strangled by Thomas Donover) *The Masters couple (killed by Thomas Donover alone): **Jeffrey Masters (stabbed 10 times post-portem) **Maureen Masters (held captive, saved) *Dr. Graham Kole and his nurse (shot by Tina Vincent and Vivian Tinsdale) *Calvin Frost (shot by Tina Vincent and Vivian Tinsdale) *Vivian Tinsdale (shot by Tina Vincent) Known Accomplices *Thomas Donover (deceased) *Gerald Tolliver (deceased) *Tina Vincent (currently on the run with him) *Vivian Tinsdale (deceased) *Four unnamed "brides" (at least one deceased) Appearances *Season Nine **19 Down **One to Go *Season Ten **Doctor Who **Meat Jekyll *Season Eleven **Shock Waves **Targets of Obsession **Father of the Bride **Cello and Goodbye Category:Minor characters Category:Serial Killers